Lìa-Mộng tàn
by Levi Lauv
Summary: Dựa trên tiểu thuyết Ngăn kéo trên cùng-Phần tăm tối


**_Nhớ uống nước trước khi đọc_**

**_Enjoy your life_**

Hắn nhận ra người trợ lý vẫn còn đó.Cặp mắt kính anh ta đang bị bụi và hơi nước làm bẩn.

"Bác sĩ không cho tôi thuốc nữa... anh..."

Người ấy dường như đoán hắn muốn nghĩ gì,liền lấy ra trong túi áo một cái lọ trắng.

"Ừa,tôi hiểu mà.Tôi có mang cho anh đây."

Hắn chộp ngay lọ thuốc,ném bay cái nắp,dốc vào miệng gần như hết cả lọ,mặt đầy thỏa mãn. Nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

"Cái này là thuốc ư?"

"Đúng mà,anh nói gì thế?"

Anh ta bất ngờ cười hắn,y chang cách ông bác sĩ đã cười.Hắn khó hiểu thật sự,tại sao cứ phải nhìn hắn với ánh mắt đó?Khó chịu quá.Phải kêu lên thôi.Ôi chết mất.

Ngón tay của trợ lý chỉ vào chiếc vòng sắt cạnh đó.

"Anh đã làm thứ đó,đúng không nhỉ?"

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thứ ấy.

"Tôi ư?Tôi?"

"Hehe,chúng tôi đã phát hiện anh làm thứ đó trong khi anh mộng du.Bất ngờ đấy,vì chẳng có ai đi làm cái thứ vớ vẩn ấy đâu. Chúng tôi đã thấy anh đột nhiên tỉnh dậy, buộc chiếc dây thừng vào cái móc đó.Tất cả chỉ là để ngăn chúng tôi vào phòng thôi,đúng chứ?Giờ anh đã nhớ ra chưa nào?"

"Có lẽ..."

"Lần sau nếu anh muốn,chúng tôi sẽ để yên cho anh làm."

"Hả?"

"Nếu tự sát không thành,bác sĩ sẽ kê cho anh liều mạnh hơn,chắc chắc. Nhưng do nghĩ đến thể chất của anh mà ông phải ngưng lại.Với anh,dù anh có chết đi cũng chẳng sao cả...trái lại nó mới đúng với mong muốn của anh."

Cái quái gì thế?

"Anh có thể an nghỉ cạnh mộ Miketsu...cả hai sẽ mãi mãi không chia li...Có phải ngày nào anh cũng thấy cảnh cô ấy treo cổ,đúng không?Anh cho phép điều đó xảy ra ư?"

Người đó nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Không chịu được.Căn phòng chật chội với hắn quá.

"Nếu là tôi,tôi sẽ tròng cổ vào dây trước cô ấy,chỉ vậy mới có thể ngăn chặn điều đó xảy ra,đúng không nào?"

Có lẽ hắn đã thét thật.

Có lẽ thế.

Khi hắn nhìn lại thì không thấy ai nữa.Hắn đập cửa ầm ĩ,cố huých đổ nó rồi lại đập liên hồi. Không có thuốc.Hắn muốn thuốc.  
Hắn nghe thấy giọng ai đó,hẳn là của hắn,nhưng sao khác quá đỗi.  
Mắt hắn chỉ cảm nhận được một màu đen u ám. Nhất định gầm giường kia có gì đó.

Miketsu...

Tấm hình của Miketsu...chắc chắn đang nằm dưới đấy...

Hắn tỉnh giấc vì một thứ ánh sáng chói lòa nào đó.Dụi nhẹ mắt,hắn châm điếu thuốc thả hồn vào chiếc đèn trong căn phòng của hắn.Dường như bác sĩ và người trợ lý đã đưa hắn về nhà trong lúc mê mệt.

Trên bàn làm việc,là khung ảnh nhỏ của cô.Càng nhìn,hắn càng tự nhủ chắc rằng hắn thích cô.Một gương mặt thật ưa nhìn.Mà khoan,nói là thích thì hơi sai sai,bởi hai người đã hẹn hò với nhau,nếu hắn nhớ không nhầm,đó là một buổi tâm sự trong một quán cà phê ven hồ.Chỉ là giờ cô đã không còn nữa.Vì cô đã tự kết liễu đời mình.

Có thể hắn vẫn chưa quen hẳn nhận thức đó.

Hễ cứ mỗi lần nghĩ về cái khoảnh khắc ngày trước,đầu hắn lại đau như búa bổ,kèm thêm cảm giác bất an nào đó.Nhưng giờ thì khác. Số thuốc hắn tìm thấy bên tập hồi ký đã phần nào làm hắn trấn tĩnh chút,và hắn biết thời gian ấy sẽ không dài lâu.

Chợt hắn lại thấy nhịp tim nhanh dần,mắt hoa lên,rồi cảm giác buồn nôn xộc thẳng vào óc.Cố chống tay lên bàn,hắn vơ đại nắm thuốc gì đó cho vào miệng. Hiệu quả của lần tư vấn đó dần lụi đi,khi những cơn thèm thuốc bắt đầu quay lại.Cứ thế này có khi hắn lại chết thật. Nhưng hắn không,không bao giờ tự cho mình một cái chết như vậy.Hắn quay sang nhìn chiếc máy ECT đã lấm bụi,và một ý tưởng táo bạo xuất hiện...

Hắn sẽ xóa ký ức của bản thân.

Bản thân hắn có một ước mơ nhỏ bé:Được sống như một người bình thường,một người có nội tâm đơn giản hơn,không phải mang những nỗi niềm lớn,mơ ước được sống một cuộc sống yên bình như bao người,dù chỉ ngắn ngủi cũng được.Vì hắn hiểu rõ,dùng ECT chính là một ván cược của cuộc đời. Những ký ức cũ có thể quay lại bất cứ lúc nào,giống như khi xưa Miketsu cũng đã vậy. Nhưng hắn muốn đánh đổi tất cả những đớn đau trong tâm hồn để làm điều này,vì hắn biết,muốn biến ước mơ con ấy thành sự thực,hắn phải phá bỏ mọi giới hạn bản thân.

Cuốn hồi ký mới trên bàn,cùng với chiếc thẻ tín dụng và chìa khóa căn hộ mới mà hắn đã nhận từ trước,sẽ bắt đầu một câu chuyện mới trong quãng đời này.Dù đó chỉ là một câu chuyện tưởng tượng,nhưng có một đoạn mà tuy hắn có thể bỏ đi,nhưng nếu không viết ra,có lẽ hắn sẽ không yên lòng mà hoàn thành công việc này.

Hắn có viết ở khúc cuối những dòng này:Đã trải qua nhiều mối tình từ thời sinh viên nhưng hiện vẫn cô đơn. Có mối tình đẹp với một cô gái xinh đẹp tên Miketsu nhưng hiện cả hai đã chia tay,và cô đang sống hạnh phúc với người chồng mới cưới.Tất nhiên,một hai dòng đó cũng không thay đổi gì nhiều,nhưng nếu không viết thì khó chịu cực kỳ.Giống như một lời cầu nguyện trước thế giới khắc nghiệt mà hắn sắp giã từ.

Nằm trên chiếc máy ECT mà hắn đã chỉnh sửa chút để bản thân cũng có thể thao tác,hắn vươn tay ra dụi điếu thuốc cuối cùng hắn hút.Vì có lẽ sau khi tỉnh dậy,thói hút thuốc của bản thân cũng sẽ mất đi.Dù gì đi chăng nữa,nếu như tin tưởng vào việc mọi thứ diễn ra trôi chảy như bản thân thì tốt quá rồi.

Thời khắc tiếng chuông nhà thờ bắt đầu điểm cũng là khi tay hắn vươn ra bật công tắc cỗ máy.

Nước mắt chực trào ra,hắn chỉ kịp thầm thì một câu duy nhất:

"Arrivederci,

Miketsu…"  
Tiếng chuông thứ 6,nút ECT bật lên…

Hắn chậm chạp mở mắt ra.Một không gian trắng xóa xung quanh.  
Gương mặt đó đang dịu dàng nhìn hắn.  
"Buổi sáng vui vẻ,Susabi."


End file.
